


Further To Fall

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-17
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron/Hermione - Hermione comes home from work feeling blue.





	Further To Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Prompt:** First @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/profile)[**rhr100**](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **A/N:** Written as a comment to cheer up [](http://thenarnianqueen.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thenarnianqueen.livejournal.com/)**thenarnianqueen**. I think this is definitely the first time this has happened to Hermione…  


* * *

"What's wrong, love?" Ron asked, massaging his wife's shoulders.

Hermione sighed, and leant her head back to rest against his chest.

"Oh, nothing. Just another stressful day at work."

"It looks like more than that to me," Ron frowned.

She sighed again, and closed her eyes.

"They took her idea."

"Whose?"

"That other woman, the new one, they took her idea over mine."

Ron tried hard not to chuckle as his wife pouted.

"Welcome to my world."

She huffed, so Ron continued.

"Don't worry, love. You're the greatest witch of your generation, you'll be back on top in no time."


End file.
